


Two Masters

by Ruquas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it was hard to have two Masters, but Castiel would never want to change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Masters

Usually, Castiel likes to have two masters. He likes to serve them, to satisfy them. One of them was always there. But sometimes, it could be hell. Like times like now, when he had two different orders.

 

Balthazar told him that he wasn't allowed to come, no matter what happened. That he would get punished if he would come. But Dean didn't care. He wanted to see Castiel coming. And Castiel knew, if he wouldn't come, he would get punished, too. No matter what he's going to do, he would receive a punishment. But he wanted to obey Balthazar's orders. He was the Master of both of them, him and Dean.

 

When Dean took Castiel's cock into his mouth, Castiel screamed and tried to get away. He couldn't. He was bound to the bed. Tight. “Please, Sir, please, don't make me come.”, he tried but Dean just sucked harder before he stood up. “That's really funny. Usually you beg to be allowed to come.”, Dean chuckled darkly and began to stroke Castiel's cock while he searched for something. When he found it, Castiel's eyes went wide. Dean held a vibrator in his hand. “Please, no, I...”, he tried to beg but Dean just put a dental gag into his mouth. “I never said that you're allowed to beg, did I?”, Dean asked and shoved the now lubed toy into his ass. Castiel howled but tried to press against the toy and Dean's hand. Dean just slapped his cock lightly. “You're going to come, Castiel.”, Dean murmured and switched the vibrator up to his highest setting and went down on Castiel again. Castiel came with a loud scream.

 

“Castiel, my precious, little slut.”, Castiel heard from the door. He went rigid and tried to turn to the voice, but he couldn't. He heard footsteps coming closer. “And here I thought I gave you a simple order. Untie him please, Dean. Castiel needs to get punished.”. Dean loosened the ropes around his ankles and wrists, grinned the whole time. Then he turned Castiel around, put his head at Dean's ankles, his ass presented to Balthazar. Castiel squirmed. The toy in his ass was still vibrating.

 

“Nice.”, Balthazar murmured and slapped Castiel's ass, ignoring the whimpering. “You're hard, Dean?”. Dean must have nodded because Castiel could feel his head gripped and his open mouth was placed over Dean's cock. Dean groaned and trust into his mouth..

 

“Listen to me, Castiel.”, Balthazar ordered and Castiel nodded to show that he was listening. “You're getting 50 strokes. And you're going to suck Dean. And if he came by the time I'm finished with you, you're allowed to sleep in the bed with us. Otherwise you're going to sleep on the floor, chained to the bed like a good slut should do. Understood?”. Castiel nodded, even though it hurt. He couldn't decide if this was a punishment or a reward. Balthazar let go of his hair and Castiel began frantically to lick at Dean's cock. He couldn't do more due to the gag in his mouth, but Dean seemed to like it, because he trust into his mouth. He could feel a few slaps placed on the end of the vibrator. With each slap the toy was pressed into his prostate, making him hard again. “You need a cock ring this time, Castiel?”, Balthazar asked mockingly. Castiel tried to shook his head. His ass cheeks began to warm.

 

Suddenly Dean grabbed his head and pushed him down onto Dean's cock until Castiel's nose was buried in the curly pubic hair before he Dean came down Castiel's throat. The spanking stopped. “Such a good boy.”, Balthazar murmured and petted his hair while he swallowed Dean's semen as good as he could.

 

Sometimes it was hard to have two Masters, but Castiel would never want to change it.


End file.
